


Lick my body

by peacefullily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking Games, F/M, Rated mature for smut, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefullily/pseuds/peacefullily
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy play a friendly game of drunk 'lick my body'Hey! I've never written fanfic before- especially not smut but I tried my best. This idea has been going around in my head and wanted to see how it went. Let me know what you think, Thank you!





	Lick my body

It was becoming a routine. Each Friday night their friends would invite them out to the bar and every Friday night they would come up with some excuse as to why they couldn’t come and would get drunk on their own. It started not long ago when Bellamy had had a particularly bad day and only wanted to see Clarke. 

‘Can’t we just stay here and get drunk” He had whined. 

“Okay but let’s play a game, make it fun” Clarke had smirked. 

That’s how it started, they would be drunk by inventing different drinking games, from taking a shot every time the channel 91 news lady fixes her hair (which was a lot) to every time one of their friends texted them to see where they were.  
It was fun, so much better than going out. With the warm liquid flowing through them it seemed to blur the line between best friends and something more, their touches lingered, gazes lasted too long. But that’s all it ever was. 

Tonight, felt different. Clarke was feeling brave. 

They were slumped on the couch, Clarke’s legs were draped over Bellamy’s thigh, he was mindlessly drawing circles in her skin. They were watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine, taking a shot every time Jake said one of his many catchphrases, a few episodes in and Clarke could feel the warm swirling feeling of alcohol in her head. 

Clarke found herself slowly losing concentration on the TV in front of her. Paying only attention to Bellamy’s fingers on her. Feeling his had dance up her calf toward her knee, stopping just above and dipping back down. She desperately wanted him to go higher. The want was growing and she squirmed. 

“What’s up?” Bellamy asked, his hand stopping and eyebrows furrowing.

“I’m bored with this one, I want to play a different game.” She said tucking her legs under herself.

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke thought for a minute. Then something came to her. “There’s this one that me and Octavia played in college once at one of those ridiculous parties she dragged me to” She said looking down. “I can’t remember the name of it, but it’s like you blindfold one person, and they stick their tongue out and you get them to lick a part of you and they have to guess what it is,” She said shyly already hearing how strange it sounded. Feeling as though now it might have been less awkward with a bunch of strangers than with her best friend who she is 50% in love with and 100% attracted too. 

Bellamy, still looking at her with slightly questioning eyes asks “So, where does the drinking come in?” He smiles slowly.

Clarke feels her face heating up “You take a shot if you get it wrong” She says quickly.  
“Okay, but I think the other person should take a shot if you get it right.” He says. 

“Sounds only fair.” Clarke agrees, feeling a bit calmer. 

“Okay let’s do it, but let’s play it in your room, I don’t want your creepy neighbour looking in and seeing that.” He says standing up.

Clarke looks towards her curtainless window. “Yeah, that’s fair.” She says and makes her way to her room. 

In her room, Clarke starts to feel nervous, she doesn’t know what she’s doing or what her endgame is, only that she wants to touch him, and for him to touch her. Bellamy sat down on the floor in front of her desk, Clarke grabbed a scarf from her closet and sat against her bed. 

“You can be blindfolded first.” Clarke said as she tied the blindfold around his head. She sat back on her heels and thought. She straightened her finger. 

“Okay, stick it out.” She said. Bellamy let out a short breath of a laugh and stuck out his tongue. She placed the wrinkly bit of her finger in it and Bellamy ran his tongue up and down.  
He guessed knuckle. She drank. 

It was his turn when he told her to, Clarke darted out her tongue and licked his skin. It was unbearably hot. It felt hard. She guessed elbow, it was his bony bit if his ankle. She drank again. 

They continued for a long time, each time they got more adventurous. After an hour of playing Clarke had licked his ankle, eyebrow, big toe (gross), fingernail, forearm, collarbone and knee cap. Bellamy had licked her knuckle, ear, nose, the base of her foot (got him back for the big toe), belly button, elbow and chin. They had a mixture of right and wrong, but with the rule, Bellamy made up, it meant that one of them was always drinking and they were quickly getting drunk.

When hour two commenced Clarke was drunk. Her body was buzzing from the alcohol and the feeling of Bellamy’s tongue. The deep wanting that was in the pit of her stomach had grown and was no sitting in another part of her body. 

It was her turn. 

Bellamy grinned and placed the blindfold over his eyes. Before she could change her mind, she stood, shuffled out of her sleep shorts and panties and dropped them to the floor. She inched closer to him every step she took her heart beat harder and faster. Once she reached him she took a deep breath and lifted her leg up, placed her foot on the desk above his head and moved her pussy towards his face. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath, she was certain it was because he could smell her. 

“Okay, ready” She stuttered hardly being able to hear herself over the roaring in her ears.  
Bellamy darted his tongue out unknowingly licking a strip up the centre of her pussy. She willed herself not to react. She wanted to scream. 

Bellamy snatched his tongue back in his mouth and pulled his head away. A deep, horrible shame washed over her. What was she thinking? Shoving her pussy in her best friends face while he is blindfolded isn’t exactly the most appropriate way to make the first move. Starting to feel sick, she started to pull away, already formulating an excuse in her head, when he grabbed her and held her in place. One arm wrapped around the junction between her thigh and hip, the other firmly on her ass. Keeping her still. 

He timidly slipped his tongue out again, placing tiny little licks on the outside of her pussy before dipping into hr heat, lapping at the liquid that had pooled there. He moaned as he drunk her in, she squirmed. His hand that was holding her ass squeezed and played with the skin there as he delved deeper into her pussy. Clarke couldn’t quite believe it was happening, and of fucking course, he was good at it bringing her embarrassingly close to the edge in very little time. 

“Bellamy..” Clarke said breathlessly. “You hav- oh haven’t guessed yet” She sighed, trying to maintain a calm voice. It was not working. 

“Need a few more minutes” He whispered wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking.  
.  
“oh! Just just like that” Clarke heard herself saying. She felt him smirk. 

He was teasing her now, pushing her rapidly to the edge and then pulling her away only to work her up again, her leg that was on the desk started cramping and the other felt weak, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was Bellamy’s head between her legs. He moved his hand from around her thigh and slipped it inside of her. She cried out, desperately wanting more as she ground down onto his face. He was moaning against her clit, which sent her jolts of electricity up her spine. Another finger. Clarke felt as though she would combust. 

She felt cheeky, she felt desperate. 

“You have 10 seconds to guess, or you have to take the- ah! the shot” She stuttered. 

With that Bellamy growled and speed up his movements. Thrusting his fingers deeper inside her and crooking them, circling her clit with his tongue. She was so close and he was working double time to get her there. She was teetering, pressure built up to the brim when he mumbled against her clit.

“Pussy” as whipped the blindfold off his head with his free hand and latched his eyes onto hers, the dark in his eyes is what finally pushed her toppling over the edge. He held her through it, riding out the aftershocks and then carefully helped her to sit down. 

She sat there against her bed, eyes closed still dazed. She could feel the sweat on her forehead and the sticky feeling between her legs. She opened her eyes. Bellamy was staring at her with desire. She smiled lazily at him. 

He smirked. “I was right.” He said still smirking but his voice was strained. “Drink.” 

Her hands were shaking as she reached for the shot glass and poured herself a drink, drank it down. 

She crawled over to the blindfold, she could feel the heat of Bellamy’s gaze on her. She leaned back against the base of her bed and locked eyes with him. 

“It’s your turn.” She whispered as she placed the blindfold over her eyes.


End file.
